Once Upon A Time
by captainjen
Summary: [Now AU  written pre OotP] Ron gets a bump on the head which causes him amnesia, but also knocks some sense into him. RHR. Reuploaded from 2004.


(A/N) AU now, but still a nice little piece. Written even before Book 5 I believe.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

_Once Upon A Time_

"You could have _killed_ him!" Hermione screamed across the common room.

"But I didn't! I told you, it was an-" Ron tried to retaliate but Hermione was so outraged, she wasn't even letting him finish his sentences.

"Accident! Of _course_ it was. Urgh! I could just-I could just-" Hermione paced and threw her arms in the air because she couldn't think of anything better.

"Kill him?" Ginny offered helpfully. She was sat on a sofa with Harry, observing the argument.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Hermione said triumphantly. "I _could _kill him, I'm _that_ angry! Ron, how could you? I know you don't exactly _like_ Crookshanks but that's no reason to try and _kill him_!"

"I didn't try and kill him!" Ron said, his face contorted with anger. "I only poured a glass of water on him!"

"Oh, so you admit it?" Hermione yelled back.

"Admit what, Hermione? It was an _accident_. And I hardly call tipping a bit of water on the thing trying to kill it!" Ron shouted back, his face turning red.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her face began to screw up with anger.

"What's she going to do?" Harry whispered to Ginny, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"She's either going to punch him or hex him, I'd say," Ginny replied, also watching Hermione.

"That _thing_ happens to be my _cat_, Ronald, and it was no accident! Cats do _not_ like water!"

"Well isn't that a shocker?" Ron retaliated. "But not for you, no, because you're Hermione, you know _everything! _You're always _right_!"

"Urgh!" Hermione fumed and stalked past Ron towards the girls staircase. A few moments later a loud door slam was heard.

Ron collapsed in an armchair opposite Harry and Ginny and glared at the floor. "_Women_…" he muttered.

"Hey!" Ginny said in her genders defence. All she received was a death glare from her sibling.

"Uh, Ron, don't you think you better apologise?" Harry offered after a few minutes silence.

"Why should I? She accused me of trying to kill the flee-bitten thing!" Ron burst out. "Tototally over-reacting…" he added, muttering.

"Yes, well, Hermione may be over-reacting and I wouldn't exactly call what you did trying to _kill_ Crookshanks, but well…It wasn't exactly an accident was it?" Ginny said, treding carefully.

Ron looked slightly shifty. "Well…"

"_Ron_…" Ginny said, using a warning voice and sounding frighteningly like her mother.

"Alright, alright. It wasn't an accident but he just came flouncing in and walked all over my essay! It's covered in mud now…" Ron said sulkily.

"Ron, you're a 6th year. Don't you make copies?" Ginny said in an exasperated tone.

"Stop sounding like mum!" Ron said, looking alarmed.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you please just apologise?"

Ron sighed in a frustrated manner. "_Fine_." he said. "But if she starts giving safety lectures or something then I'll take my apology back."

"Understood." Harry said.

"Good." Ginny said brightly and stood up. "I'll go and get Hermione."

"I have to apologise _now_?" Ron said in disbelief looking up at his sister.

But Ginny didn't answer, she was already half way up the girls staircase.

"You agree with me Harry, don't you?" Ron said darkly.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"About girls!" Ron said, throwing his arms in the air, as Hermione had done previously.

"Uh…what about them?" Harry asked, wondering where this random conversation topic had come from.

"They're _confusing_." Ron said.

"Oh!" Harry said, his understanding becoming clearer. "Yeah, completely."

"You see, and _that's_ why-" Ron began.

"She won't come out of her room." Ginny said, cutting her brother off and returning to where she was previously seated.

"I suppose I'll have to go up and apologise then…" Ron grumbled and got up.

"No, Ron, wait-" Ginny started and rushed after him, but she was too late.

Ron had started to run up the stairs towards Hermione's room but he only got to the fourth step before the spiral staircase turned into a stone slide.

Ron lost his balance and came crashing down.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny cried in unison as he hit the floor. They ran over to him and knelt down next to him. He wasn't moving.

"Ron?" Ginny said worriedly. She shook him slightly. "Ron, wake up…"

The slide slid back into a staircase with a snap and some doors opened. Confused voices filled the air.

"What's going on?"

"Did the staircase do that trick thing again?"

"Can't we get _any_ peace around here?"

Then a pair of feet could be heard hurrying down the staircase.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione said, kneeling down quickly on his left side.

"He's been knocked out." Harry said, filling her in on current events. "He was coming up to apologise to you."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you idiot." Hermione mumbled. "Didn't he remember what happened in 5th year?"

"Apparently not." Harry said.

Ginny moved so Ron's head was resting on her knees. "He's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up…" she muttered to Hermione and Harry.

"Someone should go and get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'll go," Harry said. "Try and get him to the couch or something." he called over his shoulder as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

A few moments later Harry returned with Madam Pomfrey who appeared to be muttering about students who didn't consider the dangerous consequences of staircases before stepping on to them.

"Where is Mr Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey demanded of Harry as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry looked around the room and saw that Hermione had magically moved Ron over to the nearest sofa. "There," Harry pointed.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and made her way over to a still unconscious Ron. "Well, he has a nasty cut on his hand and a bump on the head but nothing a night in the hospital wing won't cure."

"And, you know, he's unconscious." Harry added helpfully.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, I had noticed. Now, we need to get Mr Weasley to the hospital wing." she said, rolling up her sleeves. "_Mobiliarbus,_" she whispered and Ron's body hovered above the sofa. Madam Pomfrey began to direct Ron from the common room when she turned to the three people following. "Oh no, you three are to stay here."

"Why?" They asked in unison.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "_Because_ you are still students and it is after hours. Professor McGonagall has already been notified and says you are to remain here. Tomorrow is Saturday, you may visit Mr Weasley then."

"But-" they began.

"_Goodnight_." And with that Madam Pomfrey left the Gryffindor Common Room and shut the portrait hole behind her.

Hermione sank onto the sofa that Ron has previously been lying on. "It's all my fault." she whispered to no one in particular.

"Oh Hermione, don't worry. Ron'll be fine." Ginny said, and put her arm around Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting opposite them. "He's been in worse scrapes before. You never know, a knock on the head might knock some sense into him."

Hermione smiled a little, but worry still crossed her face.

"Look," Ginny said. "We'll get a good nights sleep and then we'll go and visit him first thing in the morning."

"Alright," Hermione and Harry agreed, standing up.

The three bid goodnight to each other and made their way to their rooms.

-

At ten o'clock the next morning Hermione, Harry and Ginny met in the common room and made their way towards the hospital wing. They knocked on the door and were met by the worried face of Arthur Weasley.

"Dad!" Ginny smiled, and hugged her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello love, we're visiting your brother. Hello Harry, Hermione," Mr Weasley smiled at the pair.

"Is he awake yet?" Harry asked.

"Well…yes. He is. But, er, there's something you should know before you speak to him…" Arthur began, searching for the right words.

"Ginny, dear!" Molly Weasley greeted her daughter with a hug. "Harry, Hermione!" she hugged each of them in turn. "Did you tell them, Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Is Ron alright?"

"Oh, well, yes, dear. Physically, anyway. You see, when Ron received his bump on the head, well…" Molly began.

"Mr Weasley has amnesia," Madam Pomfrey informed them as she passed.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione stared at her in disbelief. "Doesn't remember a thing." Molly said. "Well, that's not quite true. He starts to remember things…gradually. Arthur and I have been here for over an hour and he's only just starting to recognise us." Molly shook her head slowly. "But he'll be fine, don't you worry. Now, I'm sure you'll be wanting to see him," she ushered them inside.

"Ron, you have some more visitors." Arthur said enthusiastically.

As Harry, Hermione and Ginny came into Ron's view he smiled at them. "Hi," He said and looked at each face. "…Do I know them?" he asked his mother, quite confused.

"Yes, dear, of course you do!" Molly put her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "This is your sister, Ginny. You remember? We showed you her picture this morning."

"Oh yeah, of course. Jenny, Jenny. Right." Ron said, nodding his head.

"Ginny." Ginny said flatly, a blank expression on her face as she stared at her brother.

"What?" Ron frowned.

"My name's Ginny."

"Sorry. I was close. But I do remember you. You…" Ron frowned again. "You like sarcasm." he said triumphantly.

Ginny nodded.

"There, he'll be right as rain in no time!" Arthur said, clapping his hands together. "We have to go now Ron, but we'll be back soon."

Molly and Arthur bid farewell to their children and their friends and exited the room.

"So…" Ron began, looking at each of them in turn. "I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you. Except for Jenny-"

"Ginny!" Ginny corrected him.

"Ginny! Right. Sorry. Except for _Ginny_, I don't really remember much. I definitely remember seeing you both before though." Ron said, as if this was a consolation.

"Ron, we're your best friends." Harry said. He seemed to be rather amused.

"Oh…that must be why I keep seeing flashes of you more than everyone else!" Ron said, nodding in an understanding way.

"Flashes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I keep seeing images in my head. Of my life I guess. And you and uh…" Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry," Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you and Harry are in the images a lot." Ron said turning back to Hermione.

"He's seeing flashbacks." Hermione confirmed. "Of us."

"Right, so you're Ginny." Ron turned to his sister. "And I'm related to you. Sister, yeah?"

"Yes." Ginny said.

"And you're Harry. My best friend."

"Yes." Harry said, grinning.

"And you're…" Ron turned to Hermione and a thoughtful expression placed itself on his face. "Are you my best friend too?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled sadly. "And I know you don't remember, but I'm sorry I accused you of trying to kill my cat."

A horrified expression now settled on Ron's face. "I tried to _kill your cat_?"

"No, not really. I was…overreacting."

"Oh." Ron sighed. "Phew." Just then, Ron clutched his head. "Ah…"

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny called, standing up.

"What is it now? Oh, Merlin, not again…" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Ron and made him lie back.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I've given him a potion to help his memories come back a little quicker. But they're tending to come back in quick gasps, so to speak. He's remembering blocks of memories and they come back so strongly that a sharp pain shoots through the head." Madam Pomfrey informed them.

"Isn't there anything else we can do to help him?" Harry asked.

"No, this is the only way. Now, Mr Weasley has had enough excitement for one day, so if you wouldn't mind…"

She ushered them out of the hospital wing but Ron grabbed Harry's arm before he followed the girls.

"Harry?"

"Yes mate?"

"You know that girl? Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she _really_ just my friend? Because when my head just hurt, well, I had the strangest feeling. I remembered her, but I saw her with some other bloke and I don't know. I'm confused."

Harry smiled at Ron's clueless-ness. "Was she wearing a blue dress?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, that was the Yule Ball. Let's just say you had some jealousy issues then."

"Oh…" Ron sunk back into his pillows.

"See you later Ron."

"Bye Henry."

When Harry was outside the door Ginny asked, "What was all that about?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry grinned.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged confused glances but decided not to ask and just followed Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-

Over the next few days, Ron's memory improved. He remembered all events up to his 11th birthday. He remembered receiving his Hogwarts letter, the first time he rode a broom, and unfortunately, the time his teddy bear was turned into a spider.

A week after he had hit his head he even remembered some pretty big events from Hogwarts. The Yule Ball, the Triwizard Tournament, trolls, giant chess, snakes, spiders, Sirius, Death Eaters.

He was having trouble placing people though. One day, when Hermione was visiting Ron alone, he simply sat and watched her for a minute.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Does your head hurt again?"

"No…" Ron said slowly and frowned. "I was just thinking about you."

Hermione didn't really know what to say. This wasn't the normal Ron talking. So she settled for, "Oh."

"It's just, whenever I remember stuff it feels weird when I remember you. This might sound strange but…was I ever…"

"Ever what?" Hermione asked.

"Wasn't I in love with you?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. "Uh…Um, well, I don't know."

"Didn't I ever tell you?" Ron enquired.

"No," Hermione said quietly and looked at the floor.

"I just have the strangest feeling that I was. And I don't remember. It's just…frustrating."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I have to go. I'll see you later Ron."

"Yeah…bye, Hermione."

A while after Hermione left Ron looked out of the window by his bed. "If I was in love with her I should have told her. And now I don't even remember what I felt about her…"

"Talking to yourself?" Harry grinned.

"More like musing to myself," Ron grinned back.

"I passed Hermione on my way here, is she ok?"

"I think so. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was I…was I ever in love with Hermione? Because I don't remember." Ron said, confusion on his face.

Harry sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "Well, you were certainly in love with her. You just never told her. Or anyone else, for that matter. Not that you needed to, obvious git." Harry smirked.

"Oh…I wish I remembered what it felt like." Ron quietly.

"You must do a bit. Why else would you ask?" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah…yeah, I suppose that makes sense." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Mr Potter! Visiting hours are _over_." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I just got here!" Harry protested.

"Tough! Get here earlier next time!" Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. "See you later Ron,"

-

That night, Ron tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke suddenly with a jolt.

"I remember…" Ron smiled. "I remember everything." Then he remembered what he had asked Hermione. "Shit." The colour drained from his face. "I can not believe I asked her that. I spend years trying to hide it from her and one bump on the head and I spill my guts! Shit…"

Ron didn't go back to sleep.

-

The next day Harry, Ginny and Hermione visited Ron. He was sat in bed, apparently deep in thought.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mr Weasley has regained his full memory." Madam Pomfrey said happily as she cleared things away.

"That's great news Ron!" Ginny smiled.

"Mmmm…" Ron mumbled and turned to look at them.

They talked for a while before they agreed they had to leave to start on their homework (except for Hermione, who had finished all of hers).

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron called as she was about to leave the hospital wing.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can I, um, have a word?"

She told Harry and Ginny she'd meet them in the common room then sat down on the chair next to Ron's bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's about…um…it's about what I said to you yesterday…" Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. You see…the thing is…when I didn't remember you…I sort of did."

"You're not making any sense, Ron." Hermione smiled.

Ron carried on regardless. "Because when all my memories were coming back, I remembered feeling different about you…"

Hermione didn't dare to breathe.

Ron turned and looked her right in the eye. "I remembered being in love with you."

He'd said it now and couldn't take it back.

Hermione didn't say anything, she simply stood up and lent down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Harry was right," She smiled, her nose touching his.

"About what?" Ron said, panic stricken.

"That bump on the head did knock some sense into you."

Ron smiled and kissed her again.

**The End**


End file.
